


Episodica: Letter Bee

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poem per episode.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Experimental Fic





	1. Ep 1 - Seperated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Letter Bee. This was an experiment I attempted regarding poetry.

_There is a feeling of regret  
When one can't be near  
The ones one loves  
It is a bitter sweet effect_

_So where does one go  
To heal the pain  
To let the cries reside  
Outside rather then in_

_It is hard to say  
When there is none there  
Who can see the pain  
Or who can simply share_

_Let ones heart lift up  
Let me share my pain  
Let me share my joy  
Let me have a confidant_

_This way there will be  
No need for capped bitterness  
And ones heart can soar  
Like a bee in the wing_


	2. Ep2 - Friendship

_The job at hand  
Is not to be a friend  
It is to protect, to guide  
To help get the letter  
Where it needs to go  
To keep it safe  
Until the journey's done  
Yet… isn't that a friend?_


	3. Chp3 - Angel

_When I saw the angel  
I had to follow my heart  
Take her to a home  
Just like I contained  
That I simply gained  
From being taken  
By a friend held dear  
That they can be free  
And not have a problem  
To be cared for them  
To stay and be free  
To know that they belong  
Am I, can I be wrong?_


	4. Ep4 - Cared For

_People stop their path  
For the things that they  
Happen to care for_

_It doesn't matter what  
That path happens to  
Be in the long run_

_One doesn't run away  
From ones destiny  
Of helping dearly_

_One doesn't hurt  
They don't harm  
They value life_

_They care for_  
And let be  
Letter bee


	5. Ep5 - Pain

_When one's body is  
Racked with sickness  
The paint comes from  
Not those being not  
Near to one so close  
But from the ill vibes  
That rack the body  
Ill in ne_


	6. Ep 6 - Refusal

_I refuse  
To call you family  
Because you left us  
Full of abandonment  
You left us all alone_

_I refuse  
To listen to the truth  
That you have us  
Still within your heart  
Leaving us behind_

_I refuse  
To believe you a hero  
That you didn't come  
Back home to us ever  
Because your gone_

_I refuse  
To let it eat at me  
To make me dismal  
Anymore ever again_


	7. Ep7 - Lost

_I came all this way  
To be like you  
Only to find you gone  
Now what am I to do?_


End file.
